Wiggle Around Australia/Gallery
Behind the Scenes File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes1.png|Anthony in Tasmania File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes2.png|Anthony, Lachy, and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes3.jpg|Anthony as Elvis File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes4.png|Emma Irish dancing File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes5.png|Emma in Canberra File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes6.jpg|Emma, Byron, Tori, Levan, and Jade File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes7.jpg|Levan and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes8.jpg|Emma and Levan File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes9.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes10.png|"Lavenders Blue" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes11.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes13.png|Lachy and Anthony File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes14.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes15.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes16.png|Anthony playing the banjo Promo Pictures File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo1.png|Emma in Canberra File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo2.png|Emma in Canberra File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo3.png|Captain and Felix File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo4.png|Michael and Anthony File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo5.jpg|"The Bear Hunt" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo6.jpg|"Jingle Bells" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo7.png|The Wiggles' concert stage at the Sydney Opera House File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo8.jpg|The Big Red Boat File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo9.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo10.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:AnthonyFieldintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony in the Big Red Boat File:EmmaintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Emma in the Big Red Boat File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo11.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo12.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo13.jpg|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo14.jpg|Emma and Lachy ballet dancing File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo15.jpg|"Dial E for Emma" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo16.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo17.jpg|Wags ballet dancing File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo18.jpg|Emma and Lachy ballet dancing File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo19.jpg|"I'll Tell Me Ma" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo20.jpg|Emma dancing File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo21.jpg|Anthony and his bagpipes File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo22.jpg|Lachy waking up File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo23.jpg|Emma File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo24.jpg|Anthony, Lucy Jean, Emma, and Leanne File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo25.png|Simon in the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo26.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo27.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo28.jpg|"I'll Tell Me Ma" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo29.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo30.jpg|Anthony and his six-string banjo File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo31.jpg|Simon File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo32.jpg|Emma in the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo33.jpg|"Joannie Works with One Hammer" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo34.jpg|Emma and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo35.jpg|"Lachy!" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo36.jpg|Lachy and Ponso File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo37.jpg|"Lavenders Blue" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo38.jpg|Caterina and Anthony File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo39.jpg|Caterina and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo40.jpg|Caterina File:TheWigglesandtheirBestofAlbumAwards.jpg|The Wiggles and their Best of album awards File:TheWigglesandGregPage2016.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo41.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo42.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo43.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo44.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo45.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo46.png|Anthony playing his six-string banjo File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo47.png|"Lavenders Blue" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo48.png|"I'll Tell Me Ma" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo49.png|Stephanie, Michael, Emma, Leanne, and Oliver File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo50.png|Simon File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo51.png|Emma File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo52.png|"The Shimmie Shake" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo53.png|Anthony, Dorothy, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo54.png|Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo55.png|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo56.png|Emma File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo57.png|Lachy and Emma File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo58.png|"Wake up, Lachy!" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo59.png|Anthony, Emma, and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo60.png|The Wiggles and Henry File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo61.png|"Sailor's Hornpipe" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo62.png|Dominic File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo63.png|Simon and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo64.png|The audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo65.png|The audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo66.png|Simon and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo67.png|The little girls File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo68.png|"Do the Highland Fling" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo69.png|"Do the Highland Fling" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo70.png|Ian Andrew File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo71.png|"Glendaruel Highlanders March" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo72.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes in the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo73.png|Dominic playing the bass drum File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo74.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo75.png|Emma and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo76.png|Emma in the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo77.png|"Dial E for Emma" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo78.png|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo79.png|Captain, Wags, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo80.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and Wags File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo81.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo82.png|Simon and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo83.png|The Wiggles File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo84.png|The Wiggles and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo85.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo86.png|"Simon Says" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo87.png|Anthony File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo88.png|The audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo89.png|A little girl File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo90.png|The Wiggles and Henry File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo91.png|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo92.png|Anthony, Ian Andrew, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo93.png|Anthony, Ian Andrew, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo94.png|Lachy playing the keyboard File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo95.png|"Sailor's Hornpipe" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo96.png|The audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo97.png|"Pappadum" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo98.png|Caterina, Leanne, Emma, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo99.png|Emma and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo100.png|Simon doing the highland fling File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo101.png|"Do the Highland Fling" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo102.png|Emma in the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo103.png|Emma and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo104.png|Lachy playing the keyboard File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo105.png|Anthony playing the banjo File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo106.png|Lachy, Simon, Michael, and Oliver File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo107.png|"Lavenders Blue" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo108.png|Captain lying on the stage File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo109.png|"Wiggletto" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo110.png|"Henry Likes Water" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo111.png|"Do the Highland Fling" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo112.png|Captain in the Mini Big Red Car File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo113.png|Emma and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo114.png|Simon File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo115.png|Emma File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo116.png|Wags File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo117.jpg|Dorothy and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo118.jpg|Michael, Anthony, and Oliver 15110333_10154915388767018_7420987751754385953_o.jpg|The Big Red Car in the audience 15384440_917756181694680_2376806071267101468_o.jpg|Michael, Anthony, and Oliver playing music 15493431_1153771744718760_6176627778302532748_o.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton Guitar 15493614_1153771558052112_3415810656117503402_o.jpg|Emma marching in the audience 15540609_1153771741385427_1205648765791730010_o.jpg|Stephanie ballet dancing 15540933_1314839531912400_780223437254815058_o.jpg|"Hornpipe" 15541652_918485314955100_8961749021243386060_n.jpg|Anthony playing mini blue guitar 15578149_1153771771385424_3967246762767069649_o.jpg|Emma 15578320_10155013187077018_2823369849313316348_o.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain 15585160_1153771628052105_7279668782945847872_o.jpg|Dominic,Emma and Lachy 15585181_917756208361344_1661096366852997793_o.jpg|Simon,Captain and The Wiggly Dancers 15585185_1153771634718771_7695455537446510227_o.jpg|Dominic,Emma and Lucy Jean 15585290_1153771624718772_1559691397664329998_o.jpg|The Wiggles,Captain and Wags 15590939_1153771464718788_5434602933096774042_o.jpg|The Wiggles 15590975_1153771718052096_89322842499817037_o.jpg|Simon 15591253_1153771471385454_4364206127844474949_o.jpg|Emma and The Wiggly Cast 15625693_1314839528579067_7983207966957251791_o.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword 15672621_918485344955097_7321812337874395791_n.jpg|Anthony and Murray 23519280_10156101772537018_2048053838332801708_n.png|Lachy and Wags 23561465_10156104908332018_913162141972257046_n.png|Henry and Captain 24059531_1126830544120575_2412673818710153427_o.jpg|Anthony playing bagpipes File:3E41470E-4FC4-498A-8CC0-F2D0B39CF0FA.jpeg|Captain and Felix Screenshots Prologue/Opening Titles File:WiggleAroundAustralia1.png|The Wiggles File:WiggleAroundAustralia2.png|Lachy sleeping File:WiggleAroundAustralia3.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia4.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia5.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia6.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia7.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia8.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence1.png|Opening sequence File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence2.png|The Cartoon Wiggles File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence3.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence4.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence5.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence6.png|Emma's name File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence7.png|Lachy's name File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence8.png|Anthony's name File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence9.png|Simon's name File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence10.png|Captain's name File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence11.png|Dorothy's name File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence12.png|Henry's name File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence13.png|Wags' name File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence14.png|The Wiggly Group in the opening sequence File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence15.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence16.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliatitlecard.png|Title card Opening ("Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" - "Dance, Dance!" Medley) File:WiggleAroundAustralia9.png|The concert stage File:WiggleAroundAustralia10.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:WiggleAroundAustralia11.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:WiggleAroundAustralia12.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia13.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia14.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia15.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia16.png|Lachy, Anthony, and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia17.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia18.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia19.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia20.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia21.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia22.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia23.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia24.png|Lachy sleeping File:WiggleAroundAustralia25.png|Lachy waking up File:WiggleAroundAustralia26.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia27.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia28.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia29.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia30.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia31.png|Simon and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustralia32.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia33.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia34.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia35.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia36.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia37.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia38.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia39.png|Captain in the Big Red Car File:WiggleAroundAustralia40.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia41.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia42.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia43.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustralia44.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia45.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia46.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia47.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia48.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia49.png|The audience File:WiggleAroundAustralia50.png|"Dance, Dance!" File:WiggleAroundAustralia51.png|Anthony File:WiggleAroundAustralia52.png|Emma and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia53.png|Anthony, Emma, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustralia54.png|Lachy and Emma File:WiggleAroundAustralia55.png|Emma File:WiggleAroundAustralia56.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia57.png|Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia58.png|Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustralia59.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia60.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia61.png|Anthony and Emma File:WiggleAroundAustralia62.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia63.png|Lachy, Emma, and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia64.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia65.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia66.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia67.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia68.png|Lachy and Anthony File:WiggleAroundAustralia69.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia70.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia71.png|"Lavenders Blue" File:WiggleAroundAustralia72.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia73.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia74.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia75.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia76.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia77.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia78.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia79.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia80.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia81.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia82.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia83.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia84.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia85.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia86.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia87.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia88.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:WiggleAroundAustralia89.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia90.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia91.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia92.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia93.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia94.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia95.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia96.png|"I'll Tell Me Ma" File:WiggleAroundAustralia97.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia98.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia99.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia100.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia101.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia102.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia103.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia104.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia105.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia106.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia107.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia108.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia109.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia110.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia111.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia112.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia113.png|Michael, Oliver, and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia114.png|"Glasgow City Police Pipers" File:WiggleAroundAustralia115.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia116.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia117.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia118.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia119.png|Captain File:WiggleAroundAustralia120.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia121.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia122.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia123.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia124.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia125.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia126.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia127.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia128.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia129.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia130.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia131.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia132.png Canberra ("Say the Dance, Do the Dance" - "Wiggletto") File:WiggleAroundAustralia133.png|The Australia map File:WiggleAroundAustralia134.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia135.png|Emma in Canberra File:WiggleAroundAustralia136.png|The Australian flag File:WiggleAroundAustralia137.png|Emma Irish dancing in Canberra File:WiggleAroundAustralia138.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia139.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia140.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia141.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia142.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia143.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia144.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia145.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia146.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia147.png|"Say the Dance, Do the Dance" File:WiggleAroundAustralia148.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia149.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia150.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia151.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia152.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia153.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia154.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia155.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia156.png|Emma standing still as a statue File:WiggleAroundAustralia157.png|Lachy standing still as a statue File:WiggleAroundAustralia158.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia159.png|Simon standing still as a statue File:WiggleAroundAustralia160.png|The Wiggles standing still as a statue File:WiggleAroundAustralia161.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia162.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia163.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia164.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia165.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia166.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia167.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia168.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia169.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia170.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia171.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia172.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia173.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia174.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia175.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia176.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia177.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia178.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia179.png|"The Shimmie Shake!" File:WiggleAroundAustralia180.png|Emma playing the drums File:WiggleAroundAustralia181.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia182.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia183.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar File:WiggleAroundAustralia184.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia185.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia186.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia187.png|Emma and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustralia188.png|Lachy, Simon, and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustralia189.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia190.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia191.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia192.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia193.png|Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustralia194.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia195.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia196.png|Simon and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustralia197.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia198.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia199.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia200.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia201.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia202.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia203.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia204.png|Anthony and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustralia205.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia206.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia207.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia208.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia209.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia210.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia211.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia212.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia213.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia214.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia215.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia216.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia217.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia218.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia219.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia220.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia221.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia222.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia223.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia224.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia225.png|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:WiggleAroundAustralia226.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia227.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia228.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia229.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia230.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia231.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia232.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia233.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia234.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia235.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia236.png|Anthony's banjo File:WiggleAroundAustralia237.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia238.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia239.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia240.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia241.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia242.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia243.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia244.png|Lachy falling asleep File:WiggleAroundAustralia245.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia246.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia247.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia248.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia249.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia250.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia251.png|Lachy sleeping File:WiggleAroundAustralia252.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia253.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia254.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia255.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia256.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia257.png|Lachy waking up File:WiggleAroundAustralia258.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia259.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia260.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia261.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia262.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia263.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia264.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia265.png|"Simon Says" File:WiggleAroundAustralia266.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia267.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia268.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia269.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia270.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia271.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia272.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia273.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia274.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia275.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia276.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia277.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia278.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia279.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia280.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia281.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia282.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia283.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia284.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia285.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia286.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia287.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia288.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia289.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia290.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia291.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia292.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia293.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia294.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia295.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia296.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia297.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia298.png|Dorothy and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustralia299.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia300.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia301.png|"Wiggletto" File:WiggleAroundAustralia302.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia303.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia304.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia305.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia306.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia307.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia308.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustralia309.png|Wags and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustralia310.png|Wags File:WiggleAroundAustralia311.png|Dorothy and Wags File:WiggleAroundAustralia312.png|Emma and Wags File:WiggleAroundAustralia313.png|Anthony, Wags, and Emma File:WiggleAroundAustralia314.png|The Wiggly Group File:WiggleAroundAustralia315.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia316.png|Dorothy, Henry, and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustralia317.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia318.png|The Wiggly Friends File:WiggleAroundAustralia320.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia321.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia322.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia323.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia324.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia325.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia326.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia327.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia328.png Brisbane ("Quack Quack" - "Hello, Hello, Welcome to the Lachy Wiggle Show") File:WiggleAroundAustralia329.png|Brisbane File:WiggleAroundAustralia330.png|Captain and Felix File:WiggleAroundAustralia331.png|The Story Bridge File:WiggleAroundAustralia332.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia333.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia334.png|Captain and Emma File:WiggleAroundAustralia335.png|"Quack Quack" File:WiggleAroundAustralia336.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia337.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia338.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia339.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia340.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia341.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia342.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia343.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia344.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia345.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia346.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia347.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia348.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia349.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia350.png|Emma, Captain, and Anthony File:WiggleAroundAustralia351.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia352.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia353.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia354.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia355.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia356.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia357.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia358.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia359.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia360.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia361.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia362.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia363.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia364.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia365.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia366.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia367.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia368.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia369.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia370.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia371.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia372.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia373.png|Anthony and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustralia374.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia375.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia376.png|Captain falling down File:WiggleAroundAustralia377.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia378.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia379.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia380.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia381.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia382.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia383.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia384.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia385.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia386.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia387.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia388.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia389.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia390.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia391.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia392.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia393.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia394.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia395.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia396.png|Lachy, Captain, and Emma File:WiggleAroundAustralia397.png|"Crossing to Minch" File:WiggleAroundAustralia398.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia399.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia400.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia401.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia402.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia403.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia404.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia405.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia406.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia407.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia408.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia409.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia410.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia411.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia412.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia413.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia414.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia415.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia416.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia417.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia418.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia419.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia420.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia421.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia422.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia423.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia424.png|Lachy and Ponso File:WiggleAroundAustralia425.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia426.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia427.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia428.png|"Lachy!" File:WiggleAroundAustralia429.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia430.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia431.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia432.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia433.png|Lachy, Ponso, and Emma File:WiggleAroundAustralia434.png|"Hello, Hello, Welcome to the Lachy Wiggle Show" File:WiggleAroundAustralia435.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia436.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia437.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia438.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia439.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia440.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia441.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia442.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia443.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia444.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia445.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia446.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia447.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia448.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia449.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia450.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia451.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia452.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia453.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia454.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia455.png Launceston ("The Bear Hunt" - "Do the Highland Fling") File:WiggleAroundAustralia456.png|Launceston File:WiggleAroundAustralia457.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia458.png|Tasmania File:WiggleAroundAustralia459.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia460.png|Anthony in Tasmania File:WiggleAroundAustralia461.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia462.png|"The Bear Hunt" File:WiggleAroundAustralia463.png|Michael and Anthony playing the trumpets File:WiggleAroundAustralia464.png|Lachy, Bianca, and Emma File:WiggleAroundAustralia465.png|Simon and Bianca File:WiggleAroundAustralia466.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia467.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia468.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia469.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia470.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia471.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia472.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia473.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia474.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia475.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia476.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia477.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia478.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia479.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia480.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia481.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia482.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia483.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia484.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia485.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia486.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia487.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia488.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia489.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia490.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia491.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia492.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia493.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia494.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia495.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia496.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia497.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia498.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia499.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia500.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia501.png|Simon, Bianca, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustralia502.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia503.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia504.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia505.png|Bianca Bear File:WiggleAroundAustralia506.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia507.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia508.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia509.png|Anthony and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia510.png|Anthony, Michael, and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia511.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia512.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia513.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia514.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia515.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia516.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia517.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia518.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia519.png|The Wiggles and Bianca Bear File:WiggleAroundAustralia520.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia521.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia522.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia523.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia524.png|"Joannie Works with One Hammer" File:WiggleAroundAustralia525.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia526.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia527.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia528.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia529.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia530.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia531.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia532.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia533.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia534.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia535.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia536.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia537.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia538.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia539.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia540.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia541.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia542.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia543.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia544.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia545.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia546.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia547.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia548.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia549.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia550.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia551.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia552.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia553.png|Simon and Michael File:WiggleAroundAustralia554.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia555.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia556.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia557.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia558.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia559.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia560.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia561.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia562.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia563.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia564.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia565.png|"Do the Highland Fling" File:WiggleAroundAustralia566.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia567.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia568.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia569.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia570.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia571.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia572.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia573.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia574.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia575.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia576.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia577.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia578.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia579.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia580.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia581.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia582.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia583.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia584.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia585.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia586.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia587.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia588.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia589.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia590.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia591.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia592.png Adelaide ("Pappadum" - "Glendaruel Highlanders March") File:WiggleAroundAustralia593.png|Adelaide File:WiggleAroundAustralia594.png|Emma in Adelaide File:WiggleAroundAustralia595.png|The Adelaide church File:WiggleAroundAustralia596.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia597.png|Simon as a crow File:WiggleAroundAustralia598.png|Crow Simon playing football File:WiggleAroundAustralia599.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia600.png|Simon in the audience File:WiggleAroundAustralia601.png|"Pappadum" File:WiggleAroundAustralia602.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia603.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia604.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia605.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia606.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia607.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia608.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia609.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia610.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia611.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia612.png|Simon and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustralia613.png|"Glendaruel Highlanders March" File:WiggleAroundAustralia614.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:WiggleAroundAustralia615.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia616.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia617.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia618.png|Dominic playing the bass drum File:WiggleAroundAustralia619.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia620.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia621.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia622.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia623.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia624.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia625.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia626.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia627.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia628.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia629.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia630.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia631.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia632.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia633.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia634.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia635.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia636.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia637.png|Anthony and Dominic File:WiggleAroundAustralia638.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia639.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia640.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia641.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia642.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia643.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia644.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia645.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia646.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia647.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia648.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia649.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia650.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia651.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia652.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia653.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia654.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia655.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia656.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia657.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia658.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia659.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia660.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia661.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia662.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia663.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia664.png Perth ("Hot Potato" - "Dorothy Pas De Deux") File:WiggleAroundAustralia665.png|Perth File:WiggleAroundAustralia666.png|Lachy in Perth File:WiggleAroundAustralia667.png|Perth River File:WiggleAroundAustralia668.png|The swans File:WiggleAroundAustralia669.png|Kings Park File:WiggleAroundAustralia670.png|The palm trees File:WiggleAroundAustralia671.png|Simon as King John File:WiggleAroundAustralia672.png|Anthony as Elvis File:WiggleAroundAustralia673.png|"Hot Potato" File:WiggleAroundAustralia674.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia675.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia676.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia677.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia678.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia679.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia680.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia681.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia682.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia683.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia684.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia685.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia686.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia687.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia688.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia689.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia690.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia691.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia692.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia693.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia694.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia695.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia696.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia697.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia698.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia699.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia700.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia701.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia702.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia703.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia704.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia705.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia706.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia707.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia708.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia709.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia710.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia711.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia712.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia713.png|"Fruit Salad" File:WiggleAroundAustralia714.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia715.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia716.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia717.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia718.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia719.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia720.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia721.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia722.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia723.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia724.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia725.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia726.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia727.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia728.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia729.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia730.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia731.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia732.png|"Emma's Theme" File:WiggleAroundAustralia733.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia734.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia735.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia736.png|Emma signing her name File:WiggleAroundAustralia737.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia738.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia739.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia740.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia741.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia742.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia743.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia744.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia745.png|Simon signing Emma's name File:WiggleAroundAustralia746.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia747.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia748.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia749.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia750.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia751.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia752.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia753.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia754.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia755.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia756.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia757.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia758.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia759.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia760.png|Emma in the audience File:WiggleAroundAustralia761.png|The audience and the balloons File:WiggleAroundAustralia762.png|"Dial E for Emma" File:WiggleAroundAustralia763.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia764.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia765.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia766.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia767.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia768.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia769.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia770.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia771.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia772.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia773.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia774.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia775.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia776.png|Lachy's signing Emma's name File:WiggleAroundAustralia777.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia778.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia779.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia780.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia781.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia782.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia783.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia784.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia785.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia786.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia787.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia788.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia789.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia790.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia791.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia792.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia793.png|Stephanie File:WiggleAroundAustralia794.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia795.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia796.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia797.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia798.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia799.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia800.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia801.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia802.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia803.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia804.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia805.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia806.png|"Ballerina, Ballerina" File:WiggleAroundAustralia807.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia808.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia809.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia810.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia811.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia812.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia813.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia814.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia815.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia816.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia817.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia818.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia819.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia820.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia821.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia822.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustralia823.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia824.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia825.png|Lachy and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustralia826.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia827.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia828.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia829.png|Lachy, Emma, Dorothy, and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia830.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia831.png|"Dorothy Pas De Deux" File:WiggleAroundAustralia832.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia833.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia834.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia835.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia836.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia837.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia838.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia839.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia840.png|Emma, Anthony, Dorothy, and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia841.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia842.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia843.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia844.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia845.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia846.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia847.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia848.png Wollongong ("Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" - "Open, Shut Them") File:WiggleAroundAustralia849.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in the Big Red Plane File:WiggleAroundAustralia850.png|Wollongong File:WiggleAroundAustralia851.png|Wollongong Beach File:WiggleAroundAustralia852.png|Captain at Wollongong Beach File:WiggleAroundAustralia853.png|Wollongong Lighthouse File:WiggleAroundAustralia854.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia855.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia856.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia857.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia858.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia859.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia860.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustralia861.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia862.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia863.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia864.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia865.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia866.png|Simon, Lachy, Wags, Stephanie, Emma, and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustralia867.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia868.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia869.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia870.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia871.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia872.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia873.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia874.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia875.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia876.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia877.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia878.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia879.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia880.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia881.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia882.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia883.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia884.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia885.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia886.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia887.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia888.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia889.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia890.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia891.png|The Wiggles and Wags File:WiggleAroundAustralia892.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia893.png|"Shake Your Hips with Wags the Dog" File:WiggleAroundAustralia894.png|Wags and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia895.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia896.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia897.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia898.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia899.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia900.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia901.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia902.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia903.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia904.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia905.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia906.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia907.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia908.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia909.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia910.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia911.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia912.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia913.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia914.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia915.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia916.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia917.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia918.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia919.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia920.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia921.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia922.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia923.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia924.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia925.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia926.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia927.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia928.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia929.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia930.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia931.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia932.png|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" File:WiggleAroundAustralia933.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia934.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia935.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia936.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia937.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia938.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia939.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia940.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia941.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia942.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia943.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia944.png|Stephanie, Emma, and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustralia945.png|Emma, Michael, and Oliver File:WiggleAroundAustralia946.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia947.png|"Open, Shut Them" File:WiggleAroundAustralia948.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia949.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia950.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia951.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia952.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia953.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia954.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia955.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia956.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia957.png|Simon and Michael File:WiggleAroundAustralia958.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia959.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia960.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia961.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia962.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia963.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia964.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia965.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia966.png Sydney ("Henry Likes Water" - "There Was an Old Man Called Micheal Finnegan") File:WiggleAroundAustralia967.png|Sydney File:WiggleAroundAustralia968.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:WiggleAroundAustralia969.png|The Wiggles passing the Sydney Opera House File:WiggleAroundAustralia970.png|The audience File:WiggleAroundAustralia971.png|Lachy and Emma File:WiggleAroundAustralia972.png|Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia973.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia974.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia975.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia976.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia977.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia978.png|Lachy bowing File:WiggleAroundAustralia979.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia980.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia981.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia982.png|Henry File:WiggleAroundAustralia983.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia984.png|The Wiggles and Henry File:WiggleAroundAustralia985.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia986.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia987.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia988.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia989.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia990.png|Emma, Anthony, and Henry File:WiggleAroundAustralia991.png|Anthony and Henry File:WiggleAroundAustralia992.png|Anthony, Henry, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustralia993.png|Henry, Lachy, and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia994.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia995.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia996.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia997.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia998.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia999.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1000.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1001.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1002.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1003.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1004.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1005.png|Emma and Henry File:WiggleAroundAustralia1006.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1007.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1008.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1009.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1010.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1011.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1012.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1013.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1014.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1015.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1016.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1017.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1018.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1019.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1020.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1021.png|Lachy, Emma, Anthony, and Michael File:WiggleAroundAustralia1022.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1023.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1024.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1025.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1026.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1027.png|"I Love It When It Rains" File:WiggleAroundAustralia1028.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1029.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1030.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1031.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1032.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1033.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1034.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1035.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1036.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1037.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1038.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1039.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1040.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1041.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1042.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1043.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1044.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1045.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1046.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1047.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1048.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1049.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1050.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1061.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1062.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1063.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1064.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1065.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1066.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1067.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1068.png|Michael, Anthony, Simon, and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustralia1069.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1070.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1071.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1072.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1073.png|Anthony's banjo File:WiggleAroundAustralia1074.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1075.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1076.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1077.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1078.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1079.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1080.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1081.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1082.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1083.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1084.png|Anthony, Simon, and Emma File:WiggleAroundAustralia1085.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1086.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1087.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1088.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1089.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1090.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1091.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1092.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1093.png|"There Was an Old Man Called Michael Finnegan" File:WiggleAroundAustralia1094.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1095.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1096.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1097.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1098.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1099.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1100.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1101.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1102.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1103.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1104.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1105.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1106.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1107.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1108.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1109.png Melbourne ("Jingle Bells" - "Do the Propeller!") File:WiggleAroundAustralia1110.png|Sydney to Melbourne File:WiggleAroundAustralia1111.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1112.png|Lachy in Melbourne File:WiggleAroundAustralia1113.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1114.png|Captain in Melbourne File:WiggleAroundAustralia1115.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1116.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1117.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1118.png|Santa Claus File:WiggleAroundAustralia1119.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1120.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1121.png|Michael, Anthony, and Andy File:WiggleAroundAustralia1122.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1123.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1124.png|"Jingle Bells" File:WiggleAroundAustralia1125.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1126.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1127.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1128.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1129.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1130.png|Captain, Santa, Emma, and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia1131.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1132.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1133.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1134.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1135.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1136.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1137.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1138.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1139.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1140.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1141.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1142.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1143.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1144.png|"Do the Propeller!" File:WiggleAroundAustralia1145.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1146.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1147.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1148.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1149.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1150.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1151.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1152.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1153.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1154.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1155.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1156.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1157.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1158.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1159.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1160.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1161.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1162.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1163.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1164.png Epilogue/Credits File:WiggleAroundAustralia1165.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat in epilogue File:WiggleAroundAustralia1166.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits1.png|Anthony in the credits File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits2.png|Lachy in the credits File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits3.png|Simon in the credits File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits4.png|Emma in the credits File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits5.png|Captain in the credits File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits6.png|Dorothy in the credits File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits7.png|Wags in the credits File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits8.png|Henry in the credits File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits9.png|The end credits File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits10.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits11.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits12.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits13.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits14.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits15.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits16.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits17.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits18.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits19.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits20.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits21.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits22.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits23.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits24.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits25.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits26.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits27.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits28.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits29.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits30.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits31.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits32.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits33.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits34.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits35.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits36.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits37.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits38.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits39.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits40.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits41.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits42.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits43.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits44.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits45.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits46.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits47.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits48.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits49.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits50.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits51.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits52.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits53.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits54.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits55.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits56.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits57.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits58.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits59.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits60.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits61.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendcredits62.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaendboard.png Deleted Song ("Henry's Dance") File:DancewithEmma(episode)113.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)114.png|Henry and Dorothy File:DancewithEmma(episode)115.png|Henry File:DancewithEmma(episode)116.png|Anthony playing the drums File:DancewithEmma(episode)117.png|Anthony, Emma, and Leanne File:DancewithEmma(episode)118.png|"Henry's Dance" File:DancewithEmma(episode)119.png|Lachy playing the Korg Keyboard File:DancewithEmma(episode)120.png|Henry and Emma File:DancewithEmma(episode)121.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)122.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)123.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)124.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)125.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)126.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)127.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)128.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)129.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)130.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)131.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)132.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)133.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)134.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)135.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)136.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)137.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)138.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)139.png|Leanne, Lachy, Henry, and Anthony File:DancewithEmma(episode)140.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)141.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)142.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)143.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)144.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)145.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)146.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)147.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)148.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)149.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)150.png Promotional Material File:WiggleAroundAustraliatrailer.png|Trailer DVD Packaging AA4C7291-CAC5-4123-8A2F-B110F44F5990.jpeg|Back Cover D9C81BEF-AA37-4C88-B32C-B91265326ECC.jpeg|Disc File:BE92FF8E-B106-4B5D-9259-B5855407CC40.jpeg|AUS DVD Reprint (standard sized DVD snap-case) WiggleAroundAustralia2018DVDReprintBackCover.jpeg|Back cover IMG_8258.jpg|Billboard DVD Menu & Previews IMG_4809.jpg|Warning Screen IMG_4811.jpg|Rated G Screen File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2015)17.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (opening) File:WiggleAroundAustraliamenu.png|Main menu (Background Music: The Shimmie Shake!) File:WiggleAroundAustraliaSongSelectionmenu1.png|Song selection menu (Background Music: Pappadum) File:WiggleAroundAustraliaSongSelectionmenu2.png|Song selection menu page 2 (Background Music: I Love It When It Rains) File:WiggleAroundAustraliaSongSelectionmenu3.png|Song selection menu page 3 (Background Music: Dial E For Emma) File:WiggleAroundAustraliaSubtitlesmenu.png|Subtitles menu (Background Music: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion2(2015)5.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (closing) Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Concert Galleries Category:2017